


Swimming in the Dark

by sarken



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Skinny Dipping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: It's too hot for Brenda and Sharon to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> parcequelle asked for Brenda/Sharon and an underwater kiss for the kiss meme, but unfortunately, I couldn't _quite_ make it happen here.
> 
>  [Originally posted on Tumblr.](http://sarking.tumblr.com/post/150397464390/oops-i-have-no-idea-how-i-managed-that-one)

Brenda's stage whisper cuts through the darkness of the unfamiliar room. "Sharon? You awake?"

"No," Sharon says, because if she's going to answer obnoxious questions at 1:00 in the morning, she's going to do it with sarcasm. "Despite the heat, and your incessant fidgeting, I am having this conversation in my sleep."

She knows the exact face Brenda makes before saying, "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"It is eighty degrees the day after Christmas and your father's air conditioning is broken. I have to be  _exactly_  this mean about it."

Brenda groans. "I cannot believe it's this hot. You know it was barely sixty back in L.A.?"

Sharon growls low in her throat. She sits up, switches on the bedside lamp, and regrets it as soon as the light hits her eyes. Squinting, she turns to Brenda and says, "What will it take to get you to sleep?" She sees the smile tugging on Brenda's lips and cuts her off. "Bear in mind your father is on the other side of that wall." She points to the nearest wall for emphasis.

Brenda pouts. A moment later, her face lights up. "Come swimming with me."

"Sorry," Sharon says flatly, "didn't pack my suit."

"Mmm," Brenda hums. "I shoulda figured you never been skinny-dipping."

If Sharon were less tired and less hot and less generally annoyed, she would recognize Brenda's interview tactics. Instead, she falls for them. "Of course I've been skinny-dipping," she snaps. "Just not since I was nineteen." A flash of a memory passes through her mind. "Thirty-five."

Brenda's eyes widen and her lips part.

Sharon holds up a finger. "You can have the story or the experience. But only one."

Ten minutes later, they're standing beside the pool, its cover off and lights and heater on. The temperature outside is mercifully, blissfully lower than in the house, and Sharon's feet are getting literally and figuratively cold.

"Isn't that your father's room?" Sharon asks, nodding to a window overlooking the tree-lined backyard.

"And Rusty's, and Jimmy's." Brenda points to them briefly before shucking off her little pink negligee and diving into the pool.

She emerges in the shallow end, water running in rivulets down her skin as she slicks her wet, darkened hair back from her face. "You coming?" she asks, brushing a drop of water from her nose. "'Cause if not, I'll take my story now."

Sharon's not telling that story, not for anything in the world, so she pushes down her panties and lets her nightgown drop to the ground. Her nipples harden in the cool night air, soften once she eases into the warm pool.

"Satisfied?"

Brenda gives her a long, slow look, from the surface of the water to the top of her head. "The thing is, swimming's a lot like sex."

"Meaning?"

"It's better when you're naked, and it doesn't count unless you go all the way in." Brenda lifts a section of Sharon's shoulder-length hair and wiggles the dry ends in front of her face.

Sharon pulls her hair away, holds it protectively in her fist. "I just had it colored."

Brenda shrugs and smiles sweetly. "Your choice," she says, leaning back in the water. "But don't think you can get away with half the story just because you half skinny-dipped."

Sharon snorts. It'll take more than the possibility of a ruined dye job to make her spill the details about skinny-dipping with Andy Flynn.

Besides, if anything happens to it, she can always send Brenda to the drugstore in the morning.

Bright and early, just for kicks.


End file.
